


Three Promises

by Aaronlisa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Series, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Lilly and Veronica exchange three promises.





	Three Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A triple drabble written for Femslash100's prompt #129 (promise.)

One 

The first time that they kissed was at some stupid 09er party where they had both had way too much to drink. They were sitting by the pool with their feet in the water; alone since everyone else was in the house watching whatever stupid prank Logan had dreamed up. Lilly turned to face her and Veronica could feel the unspoken promise in the air, for a moment it scared her how much Lilly and Duncan were alike. But a minute later and she really didn’t care. She moved forwards and kissed Lilly, whose lips tasted like alcohol and fruit. 

Two

The second time that they kissed was in Veronica’s room, mere days before everything would go wrong. Veronica was biting her lip to keep from crying. She didn’t want Lilly to know how much it hurt her that she wasn’t good enough for Lilly. Lilly whispered some stupid promise about how they’d always be friends, before she gently cupped Veronica’s face. It wasn’t what Veronica wanted to hear and they both knew it, but it was all that Lilly could offer her. She just wasn’t that type of girl, so instead of more platitudes, she leaned forward and kissed Veronica. 

Three

Veronica sits quietly, alone and numb as her father takes over the situation. She blames herself for what’s happened to Lilly, perhaps if she hadn’t pushed the issue about what she felt for Lilly and what she had been so certain her best friend had felt in return, Lilly would be alive. Everything’s confusing and the world seems very bright and loud, she’s lost Lilly and she never even got to kiss her one last time. In that moment, Veronica silently promises to find the person who did this to Lilly, even if it’s the last thing that she does. 

**END**


End file.
